


snow angel

by jeolmeoniji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 23 days of wonder challenge by little wonder fic on twt, Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, Snow, day 2: angel, kind of a plot twist?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: “I wish it would snow. Shotaro always likes it when it snows,” Renjun says.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 32





	snow angel

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @littlewonderfic for this december challenge!

“Are you still looking at him?”

Renjun startles and quickly turns around, finding Jeno behind him with his head tilted on the left, curious and a pout that he isn't aware he does quite often. The mole under his eyes is so dark compared to his porcelain skin, it glints easily and catches Renjun's attention as always.

Renjun diverts his eyes for a second, then crosses his arms.

“What if I was?”

Jeno sighs, clearly not upset nor surprised, but looking a bit tired, a bit concerned.

“How is he?” Jeno asks instead.

Renjun wasn't expecting this question, and he slightly raises his eyebrows.

“Shotaro looks happy. He's outside with Yuta, they are looking at the Christmas lights in their street.”

Jeno takes a look, just like Renjun has been doing before he came to disturb him. And here Shotaro is, as Renjun has said.

The Christmas lights are looking warm and endless, decorating the naked trees that border the pavement. The night hasn't fallen yet, but it's close enough. People are strolling around, bundled together to counter the chilly wind. It is a time to stay inside and drink hot chocolate, to be with close friends or beloved family members, to chit chat about how the month is going, how the end of the year will look like, how they expect next year to be like.

It is a time to stay close to who you love.

Shotaro's eyes look as warm as the decorative lights. His cheeks are red because of the cold, but he still arbors a bright smile because Yuta is talking to him, probably cracking some jokes to make his little brother laugh. When Shotaro smiles he always looks softer, attentive and genuine. Renjun loves that look on him. He's glad Yuta is here.

Shotaro looks up at the lights and then at the darkening sky, and by instinct Renjun takes a step backward. The stars aren't visible usually because they are in the middle of the city, and tonight, large and lazy clouds took over.

“I wish it would snow. Shotaro always likes it when it snows,” Renjun says.

Jeno looks at him again.

“Well, you could make it snow, tonight.”

Renjun doesn't say a thing. There are those few pregnant seconds, where Renjun knows, where it's obvious that what Jeno has said is true and Renjun could do it if he wanted. But as much as it's something that Renjun wishes for because it would make him closer to Shotaro – to Shotaro's happiness, because that's always been what he's cared for – if he actually follows Jeno's words, it would be another proof that now, he's so far away from Shotaro.

December is a time to stay close to who you love, right? But Renjun can't do much about it, from above.

“It would make him happy,” Jeno murmurs, and Renjun knows he's right. Knows that it doesn't change a thing about the situation, that it would just be a way for him to ignore the truth if he doesn't face it, if he doesn't make it snow tonight.

Shotaro looks happy when the first snowflake hits the tip of his nose. Yuta is excited next to him, already talking about possible snowball fights. But Shotaro stays silent for a little longer, his eyes never leaving the sky and the clouds, wandering there as if he would have a glimpse of something, of someone, on one of these clouds heavy with snow.

And later, when the snow has left a thick white coat and that the moon softly illuminates the city, the snow angel that Shotaro has taken the time to make, shows his open arms toward Renjun. Inviting him in a hug that wouldn't be as warm as Shotaro's, but that would do because that's all they can share now.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> maybe will write for other days too, i don't know yet:)
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_renjunbaobei) \+ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jeolmeoniji)


End file.
